


The Day Burt and Carole Came Home Early

by Queen (ramble)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, High School, Implied/Referenced Sex, Klaine, M/M, Minor Finchel, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramble/pseuds/Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Kurt did stay home more often than not, he had the option to be with his boyfriend every night. To be fair Finn and Rachel had never talked to her dads about the possibility but Kurt never would have chosen to have that conversation with Blaine’s parents anyway. Just like they weren’t sitting down and talking to Carole and Burt about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Burt and Carole Came Home Early

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth one-shot character exploration, primarily father-son Kurt Hummel and Burt Hummel, but "primary" in this case is a bit more vague. There is a good amount of Klanie. Finn is included as this takes place sometime late season three but I couldn't write too much about him. i hope you enjoy!

Kurt debated very briefly if he should put pants on. He knew for a fact Finn and Rachel wouldn’t be getting up for another hour, surely. Finn was infamous for sleeping late into the morning (or even afternoon if he could) and Rachel had never gotten up without Finn. Plus Kurt was definitely enjoying all of the skin-to-skin contact he and Blaine had been sharing. Pants would clearly only get in the way of that.

 

He’d woken up when Blaine had rolled over to go to the bathroom and the two of them had enjoyed a nice shower before breakfast. The house had already proven to have very thick walls. After all both couples had been making simultaneous use of it on odd nights over the past three months without much problem. Nothing some light music didn’t fix. Kurt and Blaine had even put together a soundtrack of their favorite lovemaking songs. Rachel had loved that idea so much that she’d decide to work with Finn on one but that was thankfully the last Kurt had heard of it. He tried not to think about if they had their own lovetape or not.

 

He rolled his head back to rest it on Blaine’s shoulder. “Penny for your thoughts?” the dark haired wonder asked. He was getting his hair all slicked back.

 

“I really don’t want to put pants on,” Kurt responded bluntly.

 

They had been frequent guests to each other’s rooms so much that they were keeping back-ups of all their bathroom supplies at each place. Which had led to explaining to Blaine’s parents just why Kurt’s moisturizer was now on their bathroom shelf. Which had led to them figuring out that their baby boy was sexually active. Which, while uncomfortable, had actually gone down rather well. There had been a few comments about how ‘no one will get pregnant at least’ and some looks Kurt really didn’t want to interpret but otherwise they hadn’t been told not to. Still, whenever Burt and Carole were in D.C. the boys preferred the Hudson-Hummel house. It was just a thousand times less uncomfortable. Sure Blaine’s parents were out of town fairly regularly but when they weren’t Kurt was far too bashful to have any wild romps where the pair might hear. They still snuggled up and spent the night together even if they didn’t do anything else. Kurt loved sharing a bed with Blaine. His boyfriend felt like he had always belonged in Kurt’s bed. When he was alone the bed felt empty. Maybe that was why he was always so quick to wake up after Blaine. Blaine still always beat him to consciousness though.

 

His favorite mornings were when Blaine woke him up with kisses, though they had both agreed that shouldn’t happen every morning. They had to shake things up. Mostly Kurt wanted a chance to return the favor. Just once! Maybe tomorrow.

 

“Ok, so don’t. We can stay right here and let Finchel handle breakfast today.” Kurt let out a solitary laugh.

 

“As wonderful as that sounds, we wouldn’t get food until dinner with that plan.” He finished rubbing his moisturizer in and planted a kiss on Blaine’s cheek before ducking out to do just what he didn’t want to do.

 

“When do your parents get back again?”

 

“Tomorrow. Late tomorrow. So you can stay here tonight before going home. I should probably stay here tomorrow night though.” Finn got a bit jealous that Kurt was able to go over to Blaine’s house but he did understand that it was only because Blaine’s parents were either A. not home very often or B. didn’t really care. Though Kurt did stay home more often than not, he had the option to be with his boyfriend every night. To be fair he and Rachel had never talked to her dads about the possibility but Kurt never would have chosen to have that conversation with Blaine’s parents anyway. Just like they weren’t sitting down and talking to Carole and Burt about this.

 

It was kind of amazing that they hadn’t been sat down yet. At least Kurt and Blaine. Burt was well aware that his son was staying at Blaine’s house half the time. Though he also knew that his dad assumed that Blaine’s parents were also there. And as bashful as Kurt still was about even being caught holding hands at home odds were pretty good Burt thought his son was still a virgin.

 

As Kurt picked up his own pants, a mischievous smile crossed his lips. Surely Finn would be ok with his awesome new boxers. He’d still be covered. He already knew Rachel was pretty cool about underwear. After they’d started getting close their families had actually let them stay over with each other from time to time and they had really gotten to the point where they were ok as long as they had underwear on. Finn though? He hadn’t yet tested his brother. But Finn walked around in some pretty interesting things sometimes so if all else failed he could cite that as reasons why this was no big deal. Kurt made sure to shimmy into them out of Blaine’s sight.

 

“Oh is that how it’s going to be?” he heard from behind.

 

“How what’s going to be?” he teased back. “It’s just a little warm in the house today.”

 

“Is it now?” Kurt glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Blaine mimicking his choices.

 

“Yes. it. is.” If not for Kurt’s rumbling stomach he was liable to try and have another morning rumble. Though he wasn’t exactly sure he had another one in him. At least not right now. Didn’t mean he couldn’t try. It would at least make for a good make out session if nothing else. But just as he was contemplating ignoring his stomach a little while longer it let out a much more audible roar.

 

“What do you think, eggs or pancakes?”

 

“Well I don’t think we have any more eggs and I definitely don’t want to put more clothes on.”

 

“And I definitely wouldn’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.” The boys let their hands trace over each other’s chests for a few seconds before another rumbling sent them tumbling towards the kitchen. It was less than thirty minutes later that they were entwined with each other again while the pancake batter started cooking. Kurt pushed his entire body against Blaine’s, pinning his boyfriend to the counter. “You are so hot right now.”

 

“Just right now?” Kurt teased.

 

“Well, always, but right now you are…” A little laughter escaped them both as Blaine searched for the words. The words were never to come though. The front door flew open with a loud whoosh at that very moment.

 

“Careful Carole!” Burt half whispered half shouted. Clearly he wasn’t sure if their sons were up or not and wanted to respect them if they weren’t. Kurt’s face immediately turned red as he scrambled to pull himself away from his boyfriend and seek out anything that could make this scene any less uncomfortable. They couldn’t escape upstairs without passing the front door. Kurt yanked Blaine to stand against the wall beside the doorway. Hopefully the pair would go right up to their room and give the boys time to sneak up. It was the best plan he had.

 

“Sorry!” she responded. “Oh, mm hey do you smell that?”

 

“Kurt must be cooking.” His voice raised slightly. “Hope you’re making extras son! Is Finn up yet?” Kurt took a deep breath to calm his voice.

 

“Not yet!” It was still trembling a little. He had hoped to get it loud enough for Rachel to hear if she was awake. But the walls were pretty well padded. The two teens listened as some footsteps vanished up the stairs before the door to the master bedroom closed. Kurt felt his brows pressing together. That only sounded like one person. It only took him a few seconds to find out why. Burt stepped into the kitchen.

 

“Pancakes huh?” Kurt held his breath and clenched Blaine’s hand tighter. They were caught. Burt turned and spied the two of them and visibly tensed up.

 

“Y-yeah. Pancakes.” His dad was angry. He could tell. This was pretty bad. But it got worse.

 

“Kurt what’s going on?” Rachel asked as she rounded into the room. “Oh.” Kurt pressed his face into the palm of his hand, and he saw Blaine doing the same from the corner of his eye. Rachel had barely slipped into her undergarments herself before coming downstairs. At least she had Finn’s bathrobe draped over herself.

 

“Sit down!” Burt commanded of the three of them. “Finn!” he yelled at the ceiling. “Get down here! NOW!” Carole was quick to return, followed by Finn as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. He had pants on too. Lucky guy. He had actually been able to get dressed. By the time he got downstairs the other three were already tucked uncomfortably in their chairs. Carole ducked over to the stove to handle the pancakes and stop anything from setting the fire alarm off. Kurt caught a short glimpse of her face. She looked even more angry than his dad. This wasn’t going to be good.

 

“M-Mr. Hummel?” Rachel said very quietly. She was curled up more tightly than Kurt was. Blaine seemed to be attempting to own things a little but he was clearly uncomfortable as well. “Can I go get uhm, get something-”

 

“Rachel, Blaine,” Burt pressed out. “Go upstairs and put some clothes on.” Rachel bolted immediately. Blaine was slower to go, his hand reaching out for Kurt’s. “Just you Anderson.” Kurt gave his arm a quick rub and a nudge. Then Blaine vanished.

 

Kurt dared to glance towards his father. That was a mistake. Burt was doing nothing to hide his emotions and they were clearly all negative. So he looked over to Finn. Second mistake. Finn was twiddling his thumbs on the table but he otherwise looked unphased. Maybe it was just a front but it really made Kurt feel even smaller than he already was.

 

It was several long moments before Burt finally spoke. “We trusted you two.” Then that was it. He went to take his luggage upstairs, Carole continued making breakfast, Blaine and Rachel returned fully dressed. Kurt and Finn stayed put. Though Kurt really wanted to put some clothes on he stayed put. Blaine linked his fingers between Kurt’s under the table. At least they kind of deserved this. Not that it helped anything, but Kurt was relieved this wasn’t how his dad found out he was gay. Now that would really have been the most horrifying thing possible. At least that had been on his own terms.

 

When Burt came back he at least brought a robe for Kurt to tug on. Clearly he wasn’t going anywhere until they’d had this talk. “We uhm, we were safe at all times,” Finn piped up.

 

“At least you weren’t idiots too!” Burt snapped. Then he glanced over to his biological son. Kurt saw but didn’t meet his eye. Clearly it went without saying that he and Blaine didn’t have anything to worry about. As long as they weren’t hurting each other there wasn’t much that ‘being safe’ would protect them from. Carole still hadn’t spoken. She wasn’t even looking at Finn. She just served them breakfast and sat down.

 

“I’ll drive you two home after we eat,” were the words she finally chose. Her tone made it clear she was going to be talking to Rachel and Blaine’s parents. Well, Rachel’s. Blaine’s would already have left for the day.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson-Hummel,” Blaine offered politely. The pleasantries weren’t accepted. Everyone picked at the foods on their plates but no one seemed to be eating. They pretended for at least fifteen minutes. Blaine was the one to break the silence, mumbling about going and getting his things together. Rachel followed suit.

 

Burt rapped his fingers against the table for several minutes. Then it all came out.

“How could you? You know the rules! And don’t try to pull the gay stuff with me again either, Kurt! It applies to both of you! We trusted you. We gave you boys run of the house and trusted you! And this is how you repay us?” Kurt glanced up. “How long has this been going on?” Kurt had to think for a moment on that.

 

“Well in November we got freak snow storm,” Finn offered. “Rachel and Blaine were visiting.”

 

“And the driving conditions weren’t safe,” Kurt continued. “So we all decided they should stay. It just sort of became routine after that. Mostly we tried to plan for alternating nights.” Burt dropped his head to his hands. “Then we figured out how thick the walls were.” Finn gave Kurt a little kick under the table. Kurt mouthed a ‘what’ back to him. Honesty was only going to help them here with Burt.

 

“You’ve been doing this since November.”

 

“Yes,” Finn piped up. Too quickly. Burt looked over both of them.

 

“The visiting,” Kurt clarified. Carole dropped her head into her hands. A silence fell over them. Finn and Kurt watched each other a moment before Kurt motioned towards Carole. Finn figured it out. He asked his mother to go upstairs with him so they could talk. Which left Kurt alone with his father.

 

“What about…” Burt rolled his hands. Though he didn’t say it, Kurt knew what he was wondering.

 

“October, actually.” Kurt watched his father massage his temples. It was clear what he was processing. That time the year before Kurt had been plugging his ears and shouting ‘la la la’ at the mere thought of sex.

 

“Kurt.”

 

“I know dad, I’m sorry, I wanted, I mean, how...I wanted to talk to you but I had no idea how, and you were always gone…”

 

“I never would have agreed to you two nearly living together, essentially alone. You’re too young.”

 

“I know, I know. I know.” They both let out a sigh. Kurt couldn’t pretend he hadn’t been exploiting his father’s lack of a relationship with the Andersons. “We. Uhm, we take care of each other. Honest.” That was his best equivalent to ‘I swear I’m not going to knock her up.’

 

“You are grounded, I hope you know that.” Kurt bit on his lip. Was it so bad that his first thought was that Burt wouldn’t be able to enforce anything? Even if he took stuff to DC with him Kurt would find a way around that. He needed a computer for school work, a phone for safety purposes, a car to get around while Burt was gone. The best they could do would be to take the TV and cut the internet for a month or two but that wouldn’t do much of anything. The grounding a spiritual thing for his betrayal.

 

“Yeah.” The biggest thing was that he’d completely let his father down. That would take a lot of work to heal.

 

“At least you kids are being responsible.” The man rubbed his hands over his head. “Half of my friends knocked someone up before they were twenty. ‘Course the education on those matters back then was slim to none. Definitely wasn’t anything for you.”

 

“Thank you for that, by the way.” The two met eyes for a second. “It really did come in handy.”

 

“You’re welcome.” It would probably be at least twenty-some years before Kurt fully understood what his father was going through. What it was like to have the oldest (and, in his case, only) child be old enough to start doing things like this. To be proud that at least he was doing it right and taking care of his partner. That he’d chosen a partner who respected him enough to take care of him. That his son would breach his trust like that - despite it being par for the course with most teenagers because talking about sex + parents = terrifying.

 

“So, what’s going to happen now?”

 

“Now? He is not allowed over after eight, and you have to be home by nine. Every night.”

 

“Nine!”

 

“Unless you have a valid excuse, yes, nine. And valid excuses are limited to health concerns, safety concerns, and school work that you told me about ahead of time. No last minute ‘we just need to finish this up’ if you haven’t already told me you have a project. Besides, you shouldn’t have any projects outside of Glee with Blaine anyway right?”

 

“We do have one other class together. One of the few extracurriculars we have, and he needed a few to fill space since you can only have one study hall and he really didn’t want any anyway.”

 

“Fine, besides that and Glee.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

“I’m glad we agree. It’s going to be like that until you leave for college. I don’t care if you’re almost eighteen, this is still my house.” That wasn’t so fair. But Kurt wasn’t going to complain. This could be a whole lot worse. “Don’t think about testing me either. You never know when I might come home early.” Kurt was already planning around that.

 

“Why did you come home early anyway?”

 

“Early recess. Thought we’d surprise you kids and take you out to a nice dinner. Spend some time together as a family.”

 

“We’re still going to do that right?” That got a little tiny smile out of Burt.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I love you dad.”

 

“Don’t butter me up Kurt.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
